


The Moon, The Stars

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Quad Axel (Figure Skating), Quad Jumps (Figure Skating), Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu courts his one true love, the quad Axel.





	The Moon, The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 14th, 2019 was _wind in your hair_. 
> 
> Because I couldn't resist, I split this one into two parts - each exactly a 100 words. Still works for my challenge and I got the whole idea across. :)

_It’s everything. For him to do that, it’s like body, mind, the moon, the stars. Everything. – Brian Orser_

 

"How are you today, Yuzu?" Brian asks him after warm-up. 

"Good," Yuzu responds. His warm-up triples felt solid. "Nothing hurts." 

Brian hums, then nods. "Quad Axel?" 

Yuzu all but bounces. "HAI!"

"Get in the harness, then." 

Yuzu frowns. He doesn't do harness. It's embarrassing. "But - " 

"No buts. Safety first." 

He grumbles, but obliges. Once in the harness, Brian signals for him to go. He picks up speed. Air whips through his hair, exhilaration pumping through his veins. He jumps. One, two, three, fou- 

The harness straps bite into his sides, holding him up to avoid the crash. 

"Again," says Brian. 

*

"Good!" says Brian. 

Yuzu grins. This one was clean, with only the slightest tug from the harness. 

Brian chuckles. "Go on, then." 

Yuzu wastes no time getting out of the contraption. 

He gives it his all, flying through his cross-overs. It's strange, setting up the normal Axel entry, but that's okay for now. He feels nothing but the wind, hears nothing but the blade as he leaps. 

It feels like he's airborne forever. 

Jason squeals.  
"Wow!" yells Zhenya.  
Gabby claps.  
Brian high-fives Ghislain. 

Yuzu stumbles down onto the ice, laughing, heart aflutter, so happy he could die.

"Again!" calls Brian.


End file.
